Through Blood and Fire
by manycoloredeyes
Summary: He was the neglected prince. She was the descendant of the lost Avatar. A 30 day writing challenge.
1. Beginning

**A/N**: Hi all! This is my very first attempt of writing an Urzai fic. This is going to be a series written for the 30 Days of Writing challenge I'm doing on Tumblr and I decided I should post it here too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm just a big fan and a larger shipper-in-heart, that's all.

* * *

**1. Beginning**

He was Prince Ozai of the Fire Nation. Second-in-line to the throne. Grandson of Fire Lord Sozin. Often living in the shadows of his brother, Crown Prince Iroh and always trying to prove to his father that he, too, can be as good, if not, better than the first-born. So every day he would push himself to the limit, taking every one of his father's condescending remarks as a motivation to be better, stronger, fiercer, greater.

She was Ursa, daughter of one of the finest General in the Fire Nation and was raised in one of the Earth Kingdom colonies. Granddaughter of Avatar Roku, though it was unknown to her then. Battlefields were her playgrounds, weapons were her toys. When her mother couldn't stand watching her only daughter growing up amongst soldiers, she was sent back to the Fire Nation to attend the Royal Fire Academy for Girls.

He was 16 and she, 13 when they first met.

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's short but I hope that if you're reading this, please write in a review and tell me what you think of this. :D


	2. Accusation

**2. Accusation**

"Oh look. It's that peasant from the colony."

Ursa tried to ignore the snide remark as Ting Ting and her group of overly accessorized followers came into the garden. Ting Ting, the oldest and the snottiest girl Ursa has ever met, walked over to the bench she was sitting on.

"Oh look, she can read," to which the other girls let out a laugh.

"What can I help you with, Ting Ting?"

Ursa asked patiently. She had been experiencing this kind of scenario close to every day now. It has been almost a month she's been attending the Royal Fire Academy for Girls in the capital city of the Fire Nation and it has been that long since she's been harassed just because she wasn't a noble yet she's permitted into the academy.

"Oh nothing," Ting Ting replied breezily and circled Ursa like a hawk. "I'm just wondering if you've seen my hair pin."

"Don't you have a few in your hair now?"

Ting Ting let out a shrill laugh and gently pats Ursa's cheek. "Oh you really are a peasant," she said with a dramatic sigh before she straightened up. Ursa eyed the dolled-up girl warily, trying to decipher what kind of malice she's going to inflict on her today.

She had come to the Fire Nation, expecting that the people would be as kind and respectful as in the colonies but she was proven wrong. And as if the gods were trying to beat that fact into her naïve mind, Ursa had been proven wrong every single day.

"It's a very precious hair pin, a family heirloom," Ting Ting explained. "Not that a peasant like you can ever see what value it is." She added as an afterthought.

Ursa clenched her fist and tried to put on her most calm expression, battling her urge to just sock the girl in the face just like how the soldiers taught her. But no, she had to restrain herself or her mother would give her hell for her indecent behaviour.

"I've not seen it," she replied simply and got up, preparing to leave and tucked the scroll she's been reading earlier on before she got interrupted. Ting Ting stood in her way, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you such in a rush to leave? Are you trying to hide something?"

"No. I just thought-"

"Or maybe you did _see_ the hair pin and now you're trying to run away with it!"

"What? No!"

Suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle fitted and Ursa scolded herself for not realizing it sooner. Ting Ting is accusing her of theft! Ting Ting began her speech about how this is exactly why no one below the noble class should ever enter the academy and inching closer towards Ursa and purposely tripped the poor girl into the murky pond nearby.

A wave of laughter echoed through the garden as more girls came out to watch Ursa's humiliating position in the pond and Ursa was about to throw a rock at Ting Ting's face when a voice cut through the laughter.

"Oh for Agni's sake, can you just shut up!"

A man jumped down from a nearby tree, a scowl set deep in his face and all laughter died down. Horror replaced the smug look on Ting Ting's face, much to Ursa's delight, and everyone bowed to the man.

"Your Majesty! I didn't know you were here," Ting Ting stammered, fear dripping from her voice.

"Get out," he commanded harshly and immediately, the garden cleared up. All except Ursa, who was still sitting in the pond, wet from head-to-toe.

"You too," he commanded though Ursa can't help but to notice that it was gentler than before. Scrambling to her feet, Ursa dragged herself out of the pond, gave an awkward bow to the man and was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Wait."

Was all he said and he left the garden, only to return a few minutes later with two female servants.

"Get her cleaned up," Ursa heard him instruct the servants before leaving the garden again. This time, he didn't return.

* * *

**A/N**: Please drop a review. :D


	3. Restless

**3. Restless**

Ozai has always hated formal banquets. Even if it was meant for him, Ozai still despised it. It was his 17th birthday and now he's officially a man in Fire Nation standards. He normally would not have such a grand-scale celebration. In fact, there hardly was any celebration if it weren't for his older brother Iroh, who insisted they celebrate it every single year. And this year was no exception.

Almost 20 years apart, Iroh dotted on his little brother where his parents did not. Fire Lady Ilah passed away from birth complications after Ozai was born and Azulon had then despised his youngest son. The Fire Lord had been comfortable enough with one son, who has shown so much potential until Ozai came along. He needed a man, not a crying little infant to win the war! Perhaps if Ilah had survived, she would've showered Ozai with the love and care he needed. So Iroh took it upon himself to care for his little brother. Though the affection is never returned.

"Why do you always have to make such a big fuss over everything," Ozai grumbled and didn't bother to hide his scowl as guest filled in the grand hall. Iroh chuckled at his brother's remark as he stood next to him with his wife, Crown Princess Ying.

"You sound like Father when you complain like that."

Ozai's frown deepened at his brother's words and looked away. The hall was already half filled with nobles and a high-ranking generals, all dressed in their best attire. Ozai tapped his feet impatiently, wishing to Agni that the banquet can just end already. But knowing his brother, there's bound to be music and dancing and a whole lot of socializing. In which Ozai loathe with all his heart.

"You should go and welcome the guest, brother," Iroh coaxed gently.

"Why don't you go greet them instead," Ozai snapped back.

"Why, Ozai. This is your night! I merely helped arranged it happen."

And with one strong nudge, Iroh pushed him into the crowd with a wide grin and a word of luck. Ozai glared at Iroh, before he straightened himself up and decided that the faster he get over with this, the sooner this could end.

After about an hour of mingling around, Ozai was at his limits. His patience has been stretch too thinly that he could've snap at the next person who greeted him if it weren't for a familiar face that was hiding behind the man, who introduced himself as General Chong.

It took him a while before he remembered where he had seen that face before. And from the way she tries to hide herself from him like a prey hiding from its predator, Ozai knew that the incident in the garden a year back was still fresh in her memory.

Suddenly he felt that perhaps tonight will turn out to be good and he entertained the general and his family with all the princely charm he can muster, his eyes never leaving the restless eyes of the general's daughter.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review and tell me what you think. :D


End file.
